


Illusion

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hickeys, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret relationship of winterhawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

Steve was walking back to his room after drinking some water when he saw something.

He saw Bucky exiting Clint's room. 

Steve wasn't an idiot, he could tell Bucky recently had sex with Clint.

The two snipers had become awfully close to each other, always taunting and flirting with each other.

Steve like the rest of the people in the Tower could sense the sexual tension between the two.

But it looks like it had finally boiled over.

He knew Bucky's feelings for Clint were deeper than he projected.

And Clint reciprocated them, if his expressions were anything to go by.

Bucky exiting from Clint's room in boxers is evidence enough.

Steve knew his friend would tell him when he was ready.

So right now, Steve will let them keep their secret.

But he will tease them every chance he gets.

His two friends deserve happiness.


End file.
